1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for processing a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, may relate to a method and apparatus for registration of 3D image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) image data is widely used in a variety of fields. 3D registration relates to technology of processing such 3D image data. A correspondence relationship or a transformation relationship between points of two or more sets of 3D image data may be generated based on the 3D registration. The generated correspondence relationship or transformation relationship is used to align the two or more sets of 3D image data. 3D registration is applicable to reconfiguring an object or a scene, identifying and modeling a human face, a robot navigation, identifying an object, and the like.
In general, two techniques are employed to perform 3D registration. The first technique performs the 3D registration by segmenting 3D image data based on a position of a key point of 3D image data and by transforming a point within a segmented block based on a transformation of the key point. The second technique relates to a method of aligning 3D image data based on a non-alignment iterative closest point (ICP) algorithm, and performs the 3D registration based on a smoothness and a key point.